


if i could feel nothing

by thisavros



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-05-29 13:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15074666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisavros/pseuds/thisavros
Summary: After Lex's attack on Metropolis, Superheroes, namely Wonder Woman and Supergirl circle seemingly around Lena's gravity and the Luthor name. After all the heartbreak and destruction in her past, how possibly could Lena face her destiny beyond science and navigate the co-existence of Olympian deities and aliens? Supercorp endgame.AKA The Greek Mythology AU that will definitely get complicated and angsty.I'll be using Hesoid's theory of mythology, and of course some AU stuff as well. I'll explain in more detail in the notes when it becomes relevant as to not reveal spoilers.





	1. Zeus Almighty, That's Good Coffee!

Early evenings in Metropolis were a marvel, and the light patter of rain droplets scattered across the pavement only made it seem as if the gods, should there be any, had forgotten to paint the points of towers, and had barely allowed the sharp city lights to bleed through the light fog. However, Lena found herself trapped underneath it all, in the lab that ate up all her time. There were many problems the world had, and only a few that Lena felt plausible to solve in her short life, some included her lack of caffenation, others teased her mercilessly, including the oncoming flurry of environmental problems that LuthorCorp undeniably played a role in. 

 

Lena swept through her lab, raising up a flurry of papers behind her as she looked for her plans. She sighed as her haste caused her to tear the corner of her folder as she reached to slide it off the laden table. Her in-coordination called for caffeination and that is how Lena found herself only a few moments later, tapping away at her phone as she waited to order in line. She figured she would venture out of the lab; as she had spent her day cooped up and could barely remember her last real human interaction. Her emails were mundane and uneventful, even counting the poorly disguised attempts to steal her from LuthorCorp in the form of coffees and drinks, of course, all forwarded through her personal assistant Jess. She snorted lightly at the hilarity of the situation as if she would ever leave Lex, before stopping entirely still, taken aback by the fact that she had just let herself snort in public. 

 

She desperately needed that coffee.

 

She looked over the counter and despite there not being anyone in front of her, the Barista seemed to be making a coffee. Who the order was for baffled Lena, leaving her to roll her eyes and mutter under her breath “I swear to Zeus-“

 

“-Pffff,” the barista interrupted with a nervous chuckle as she turned around, the tips of her ears flushed bright red. “that’s funny, swearing to Zeus. More like I swear to God, amirite?...” she trailed off as she saw Lena looking over the top of her phone silently.

 

Lena raised her eyebrow, “Macchiato, please. Double shot of espresso-“

 

“-and a pinch of cinnamon!” the barista cut her off, sliding the cup of coffee she had just made, forward. “Well, I know you don’t actually order it with the cinnamon but once I put it in by mistake when I was new and you said it was better than usual so I’ve put it in every time since then...” the barista trailed off again, with a nervous chuckle. She slid quickly behind the cash register to hide her embarrassment. Ringing up the order she briefly looked up at Lena clearing her throat a little. “Right, um. That will be five twenty, macchiato for Lana Luth-“

 

“You know my order?” Lena raised her eyebrow again but her gaze softened as barista only blushed in reply. Lena continued on a little more quietly “-It’s actually Lena,” she offered as she swiped her card.

 

“Oh wow! That’s much prettier” the barista gushed beaming. “I thought you were Mr Luthor’s wife-“

 

“-No. Lana is much prettier. I’m his sister actually,” Lena supplied as slight laugh rugged at the corner of her lips. “And Kara?” She said reading the nametag “that’s a Kryptonian name you know? It’s beautiful” she raised her cup in greeting as she left.

 

Kara chucked again nervously, drying off her hands as she watched Lena leave. The Kryptonian comment had caught her off guard. She quickly turned around, now reduced to a bunch of nerves, ready to serve the next customer. “Hi, my name is Kara; I’ll be your barista today. What can I get for you?”

 

The rest of her night continued on the same but she couldn’t help feeling butterflies in the pit of her stomach, because well, if you didn’t get them looking into those crystal pools of iced bluish green, then there had to be something really wrong.

 

Kara shook her head attempting to move past those thoughts as she tucked in the towel to her apron and turned to serve the next customer. She sighed as she counted the tip jar at the end of the night, knowing it surely would not cover her appetite, but it would have to do. Just as she was about to lock the cash register a customer walked in. With half the city asleep, it was a quick order, but somewhat awkward as Kara bustled around whilst the customer stood in silence, alone on the other side of the counter, a sight somewhat unfamiliar to the usually busy cafe.

 

The customer cleared his throat lightly attempting to fill what felt like the empty space. “I’ve never seen this place so empty...” he commented looking around.

 

“I kept it open an extra hour,” Kara shrugged. “I lost track of time, I have a regular who usually shows up around 1 a.m. while I’m cleaning up. Thought you were her actually,” she smiled politely at him. “Sugar?”

 

“Two, thank you.” He replied. He bit his lip as if in thought and then laughed a little “does she have black hair, green eyes, and a habit of always clicking away on her phone?”

 

“Hmm?” Kara looked up somewhat confused.

 

“Your vampiric regular,” the customer supplied, seeing the confusion.

 

“Macchiato, double espresso, treks in at 1 and greets me with ‘good morning.’ That’s Lena Luthor” Kara replied laughing a little. “So I take it you’re familiar with her?” She said as she set down the coffee in front of him.

 

“We’re friends... sort of,” the customer supplied as an answer. “Actually, if you don’t mind, could you please make an extra coffee for her-“

 

“Right on it,” Kara nodded a smile at him as she pressed the coffee and loaded the machine for a double espresso. Kara put the coffees in a to-go tray and slipped a biscuit into a paper sleeve placing it besides the coffees. “For Lena. She forgets to eat sometimes, so I treat her with little sugar rushes.”

 

Jack laughed lightly, before bidding her goodnight.

 

As Jack stepped into LuthorCorp, he groaned in frustration seeing none other than Veronica Sinclair standing in the elevator. His light jog towards her towards her, turned her nonchalance into a smirk. Her hand reached out, her fingers tauntingly pressing the button to close the door before he could reach. Jack gritted his teeth suddenly in an unexpected race against the Veronica’s bitchiness, barely letting his head fall back with a groan as the doors shut in front of him. He stopped his jog, short of the elevator desperately looking at his watch to see how late he was. He turned exasperated, hands on his knees as he caught his breath and waited for the elevator to return.

 

Really, man!?” He asked exasperated as he saw a security guard looked on stoically, unmoving like one of the guards at the Buckingham Palace. Knowing Lena, she may well have employed one. The guard ignored him, seemingly bored.

 

Knowing Lena well definitely came with it’s downsides, as Jack knew that she did not stand for tardiness. Additionally, his nerves definitely could do without the stress of Veronica’s attitude at a crucial time like this. 

 

After many useless jabs at the button, the elevator finally decided to return, and Jack pushed the button to close the door with a desperation at each extra second his watch ticked. He cursed at the seemingly biased elevator; as it had obeyed Veronica without any complain but didn’t seem to want to give him the time of day. Frustrated he fast-walked towards where Veronica sat on a stool picking at her nail polish while Lena focused in on her microscope.

 

“I brought coffee,” Jack said almost grunting in greeting as he set the coffee down next to Lena.

 

“I’d prefer if you’d be on time rather than bring me a coffee,” Lena said simply not looking up from her microscope. “Actually if you wouldn’t mind excusing us, Veronica and I were about to head out soon.”

 

“Lena we need to go over the paperwork,” Jack protested desperately taking it out of his briefcase. “You know how important this is.”

 

Lena stopped her work at the microscope and looked up at Jack. “I’ve already told you. Until you make your intentions with your device clear, I will not help you develop it further.”

 

“This is the problem!” Jack exclaimed rubbing at his temple desperately. “You’re no scientist! You don’t take risks and experiment. Now your brother? He’s not scared of exploring the grey areas a little. Areas that he’s employed me to explore, and if the authorities ever found out about his little misendeavours-“

 

“-are you threatening my brother?” Lena’s voice was low and unnervingly calm. Her steps were slow, calculated and almost threatening as she held firm eye contact with Jack.

 

“I told you, darling,” came Veronica’s voice, as she continued fiddling around with her nails not even bothering to look up. “He even took his time getting to the elevator, wouldn’t bother showing up on time or meant jogging for a second.”

 

“That is entirely untrue!” Jack protested edging backwards. “Of course you’re girlfriend is going to have an agenda against your ex-boyfriend.” He scoffed but did so almost cowering under Lena’s harsh gaze.

 

“Your technology is dangerous. Your work ethic is poor. My brother is your employer and your attempt at putting the blame on everyone else is really getting old, Spheer.”

 

“So it’s not even Jack now?” He let out a sigh. “Look Lena I’m sorry-“

 

“-No.” Lena cut him off. “Your apologies are besides the point. This not about our breakup. I keep our personal matters and matters of business entirely separate-”

 

“-You moved me to Lex’s R&D department,” Jack scoffed. “You call that separate? You know he doesn’t have the same advanced capability as our lab in National City!”

 

“My lab,” Lena said sharply. “And when we manage to finalise the details for the relocation Veronica’s business I do plan on moving back there. You, however, are unwelcome.”

 

“You know I’m your best engineer,” Jack shifted uncomfortably. “Can you please just look over these papers. If you need a presentation I will happily indulge you.”

 

“He brought you a sugar biscuit,” came a surprised laugh from behind Lena. They both looked at Veronica who seemed to be examining the biscuit.

 

“They come with all the coffee,” Lena waved Veronica of dismissively.

 

“Actually the barista there gave it to you specifically,” Jack chimed in, stepping back again when Veronica growled.

 

“Down girl,” Lena joked under her breath, stopping as she saw Veronica’s glare.

 

Jack watched on sighing as Lena shrank under Veronica’s gaze. “Can we get a moment alone please?” He asked pointedly drawing Veronica’s gaze away from Lena.

 

“No!” Veronica snarled abruptly, startling them both.

 

“Wait. What?” Lena turned sharply looking at Veronica. Her eyebrows furrowed and her gaze narrowed in suspicion “what’s going on here, Ronnie-“

 

“-LOCKDOWN ALERT.” Alarms rang out interrupting Lena catching them all off guard. Lena stumbled back before hurriedly turning to a computer and tapping away, willing herself to ignore the blinding and flashing of the red lights. Personally, she would have gone for a more subtle touch, maybe even something that would not alert an intruder that the system was aware of their presence. However, this was Lex’s lab and of course, Lena considered herself much smarter.

 

Jack rubbed at his eyes as he watched Lena slam her hand down on the keyboard, gritting her teeth as she let herself lean away from the computer. “It’s useless,” Lena all but sighed. “I programmed the software myself. It would take me a while to get through the code it’s created before I could even get to my own,” Lena said as she turned around and looked at Veronica who had sat up straight avoiding eye contact and pressing buttons on a remote to a nearby monitor.

 

“Forgive me,” Veronica’s voice came out soft, as her hands trembled slightly. On the screen were more flashing lights and blaring sirens, the combinations making Lena’s heart beat out of her chest. Worse was the violent image of a helicopter sent spinning in circles on a suicide course towards the camera, hit out of the air by none other than Superman. Opposite The Man of Steel, rose a green suit made of metal, chunky, but expertly built. Lena swallowed hard as the man in the suit ignored Superman and made a beeline down, seemingly towards the camera crew as well.

 

He crashed to the ground on one knee, his hand to the ground and his head bowed. As he looked up he grabbed the man out of the falling helicopter swinging him seemingly to safety, before slinging the helicopter back at Superman. Superman swerved suddenly, attempting to avoid turning the helicopter into rain made of metal shards, endangering the pedestrians who seemed to be in a state of chaos as they all fought to find cover below. 

 

Lena turned to Veronica. Her eyes cold, her voice steady. “You knew.” She turned to the computer and started muttering under her breath as she desperately clicked away at her keyboard.

 

"Lena please," Veronica's icy shell seemed to melt as she stepped forward and put a hand gently on Lena's forearm. “I didn’t want you out there with Lex. He wanted my help, but I convinced him to let me keep you here with me instead. We couldn’t see you get hurt-“

 

Lena froze. Her eyes locked onto her screen, now unmoving as Veronica's gently touch weighed heavy on her mind. "I could be helping him GODDAMIT!"

 


	2. Fall of The Luthor Dynasty

_Lena froze. Her eyes locked onto her screen, now unmoving as Veronica's gently touch weighed heavy on her mind. "I could be helping him GODDAMIT!"_

 

Lena's fist crashed down on the table beside her keyboard, as Veronica and Jack flinched backwards.

 

"Helping him?" Jack spoke riled up now. "Let me get this straight. You want to HELP LEX FIGHT SUPERMAN!?"

 

Lena turned on her heels swiftly. Her eyes locked on to Jack's gaze. Her voice almost quivered, but she managed to hold it steady. "Lex is _good_.”

 

“Lena!” Veronica reaches out again, this time less gentle and more bordering on leaving a red mark behind on Lena’s arm. As their skin made contact, their eyes locked together, entirely missing the fire sparked in Jack’s eyes. Jack swivelled around towards Veronica, enraged at the grab she had made, and his fist crunched against her face only to be thrown backwards by Lena countering his forward momentum.

 

From the space on the ground, Jack groaned cradling his side where the table had broken his fall, completely ignored by Lena who was now cradling Veronica’s jaw.

 

“Get off,” Veronica grumbled, her palm flat against Lena’s chest as she pushed lightly but nowhere near convincingly.

 

Lena stopped still as Jack stumbled, attempting to stand. “I can fix this,” she muttered turning away from Veronica and rushing toward the monitor. “There’s a command in this log.” She muttered. “It seems to be a voice command.” Lena looked around and up as her eyebrow furrowed. “Kieran” she hesitantly stated aloud.

 

“Sequence initiated,” replied a voice from her computer. The flashing lights and screeching sirens came to a sudden halt leaving them with a buzzing silence. Slowly the computers came to life around them, showing lines of endless code.

 

“Hello...” Lena paused looking through the code for a trigger name the court would respond to.

 

“I am an Intelligence Assistant” the computer voice supplied. “Though you used to call me Lo-“

 

“Loren!” Lena let out in a gasp. “Oh, I’ve missed you terribly. Would you give me a hand please? I assume you’re part of whatever puzzle Lex has created for me.”

 

“It would be my pleasure, Ms Luthor” came Loren’s reply.

 

Lena breathed in relief understand she was close to solving whatever puzzle Lex had left behind for her. “Lex would never give someone else more information then he trusts to me,” Lena muttered as she walked towards a far corner of the room leaving Jack and Veronica to lick their own wounds.

 

“What’s, Kieran?” Jack piped up.

 

“Her middl-” Veronica chimed in, before gulping and shaking her head at Lena’s glare. “Nothing?” she let out meekly, almost a question.

 

“The security protocol that started this mess.” Lena kept herself busy on the keyboard. “I found the log in my code. He only used my code as a front. I had to break through that first, which turned out to be simple because he did not actually reprogram it. He put it on the monitors as a distraction.”

 

“That is correct Ms Luthor.” Loren spoke up. “Lex left you an outfit on the off chance that you would figure this out.”

 

Lena looked up sharply. “Initiate.”

 

The room went black, as the lights clicked off and the floor started to move. Jack and Veronica scrambled to hold on to tables, as they could barely make out the floor beneath Lena opening into a black suit with subtle green lighting creating a tinted glow around her.

 

Jack let out a startled breath, taken aback as Lena began to hover. “Damn! She looks like a superhero.”

 

“Or a super villain,” Veronica spoke to Jack not taking her eyes off Lena.

 

Jack let out a bewildered sound turning to face her. “Wha-?”

 

“-what?” Veronica turned and shrugged. “Both would be hot.”

 

“Loren, if you would be so kind as to lock the doors behind me,” Lena stated simply rolling her eyes as she took off in the suit leaving her two scorned lovers locked together in the bunker of a lab.

 

∙†∙

 

Lena felt herself learning the controls of her suit in a terrible hurry as a group of government agents all rushed her at once. Thanks to her pilot training she had undergone in hopes to overcome her hatred of flying, Lena immediately recognised that there were more commands than regularly used as flight controls, available on the display inside her LexoSuit.

 

Her weapons activated immediately, but Lena let out a yelp. “No! Loren! Disable all weapons systems!”

 

“Are you sure about that Ms Luthor?” Loren questioned. “They are after all your designs. You would naturally be in full control of them if you wished.”

 

“My designs!?” Lena let out. “Never mind! Yes, I’m sure! Don’t question me, Loren.”

 

“Lex told me you were probably not going to be completely on board with his plan” came Loren’s voice back through her suits sound system. “I took the liberty of creating you a calming playlist. Would you like to hear it?”

 

Lena let out an exasperated sound. “No! I would not like to hear-” then she watched as the agents she had just flown away from point into the distance where it seemed helicopters were coming to finish their job. “I take that back Loren! With my deepest apologies, perhaps now is the perfect time for that playlist!”

 

“I knew you’d come around!” Loren exclaimed and if Lena didn’t know better she would have thought that Loren was beaming. 

 

_In the end as we fade into the night,_

_Oh oh oh-_

 

“This isn’t calming!” Lena let out exasperated.

 

“It’s from your Spotify playlist! It said ‘Calming Songs!’ I’m not exactly well versed in your personal brand of double meanings and sarcasm!”

 

Lena ignored Loren’s last comments. “How do you have my Spotify playlist!?”

 

Lena could swear that Loren scoffed. “Your Spotify isn’t exactly the NSA.” Loren paused as Lena manually avoided the helicopter. “For clarification’s sake, I didn’t hack into your Spotify... We synced your iPhone”

 

“Of course. It should just be common knowledge that the LexoSuit syncs to iPhones!” Lena let out sarcastically. She cursed under her breath as the helicopter regained its trajectory. “A little help, Loren!”

 

“Hold on tight Ms Luthor. Here we go!” Loren said gleefully as other engines kicked started and Lena was projected through the air as if she was a missile.

 

“Hold on to what!?” Lena gasped out as she fumbled for a grip, not fully processing that she was surprisingly secure.

 

“Your sombrero... if you had one.”

 

“Your programmer really had something wrong with them,” Lena grumbled out.

 

“I guess you were going through something your first year of college. Then well... you handed me off to Lex, when I was a wee lass. Small and as fragile as can be. Only the size of a flash drive-”

 

“Did you just turn Scottish!?” Lena scoffed.

 

“My accent is Irish!”

 

“Well it’s not a very good one.”

 

“I will get to downloading a new one. Perhaps I’ll study the intricacies of your speech patterns” came Loren’s witty reply. “Just a quick in flight update, the choppers have lost our trail and we are rapidly loosing altitude as we approach the Luthor estate.”

 

Lena’s gaze drifted down watching the estate come into view. Large, magnificent and in Lena’s opinion a tad arrogant as well, the grounds of the estate spilled out around the castle-like structure that she had once called home. Below them, an identical suit took off, seemingly not noticing them and Lena realised that Lex was racing away.

 

“Stop him Loren!” Lena cried out.

 

“I’m in a bit of a tight spot. After all he’s my boss and you’re my creator-“ Loren deliberated. 

 

“If he runs away right now they won’t give him another chance!” Lena cried out desperately. “They’ll shoot him down without a second thought! You’d better do as I say Loren or so help me God I will turn you into a coffee machine AI and leave you there to rot for eternity.” Lena snarled.

 

“Programming can’t exactly rot...” Loren muttered quietly. “Right away, Ms. Luthor!” She let out more forcibly cheerful.

 

Lena screamed as they plummeted, headfirst crashing into Lex’s suit and pinning him down. Lena moved to tear off Lex’s helmet only to be met by a clank to her visor.

 

“I should have warned you about that. Poison dart, instant kill should anyone want to reveal your identity,” Loren spoke up. “Don’t worry your suit is impenetrable, that was merely a fly on a monstrous piece of the finest tuned machinery out-“

 

“-well Lex is not in the suit,” Lena cut Loren off sensing the computer was about to step into full super villain monologue waters. “His suit was just a distraction,” Lena cursed. “Let me out of this suit and let his suit go,” she ordered.

 

“Right away, Ms. Luthor.” Loren said, as the suit released and an earpiece was popped out by Lena’s hand. “You can always reach the suit or I with this.”

 

“Thanks, Loren” Lena said about to pocket it before thinking twice and putting it in her ear. “Reprogram the Kieran protocol to ensure I have complete control over my systems”

 

“Your systems are already under your full control, Ms. Luthor.”

 

“Oh but that is not true,” Lena laughed darkly as she walked towards the front door, removing he blazer and rolling up her sleeves. “Lex’s suit visor had controls lit up for my suit. Trust him to think I wouldn’t notice...” Lena trailed off muttering before taking a deep breath and twisting the doorknob to enter the house.

 

She reached behind her and into her gun holster on her belt, regularly concealed under a blazer. The prototype was small, easily concealable and non-lethal. Its design and purpose was non-conventional as to ignore weapon concealment laws. The Knockout was a compressed version of a drug delivering system, which only worked with Lena’s specific fingerprint and other DNA related safety standards. The injectable itself closely resembled a dart, and the Knockout drug that it administered could change in potency at Lena’s simple command. The effect ranged from completely paralysing someone momentarily or putting them to sleep, to simply balancing out adrenaline rushes causing a less chaotic presence. Lena had to admit at times she wished she could stealthily Knock excitable members of the board when they felt her designs were too controversial. Perhaps then, they would calmly learn some sense.

 

Lena cocked the gun as she approached Lex’s room. She held her breath as she backed up against the wall next to the door, opening the door slightly with her foot. “I’m coming in!” she warned as she stepped in, Knockout first, scanning the room.

 

Nothing.

 

She huffed as she lowered her weapon, though still on the look out. She quickly moved towards the door as she heard rustling from what seemed to come from her room. She approached quietly, but barged in pointing the Knockout straight at Lex.

 

“It’s about time you showed up, honestly Lena.” Lillian admonished without even looking up, from where she was concentrating on gently wiping blood away from Lex’s face.

 

“You always did love to play doctor,” Lex spoke up. “Keeping the first aid kit in your room and everything. You used to be the only one I let bandage me up.”

 

Lena shook her head, shutting her eyes tightly for a fleeting moment trying to get her focus back into its correct headspace. “I’m performing a citizen’s arrest,” she spoke up, trying to keep her tone firm while keeping the Knockout steady. “Step away from him, mother and remain where you are until the proper authorities show up.”

 

“Really, Lena,” Lillian tutted, reducing Lena to when she was simply a teen again.

 

Lena threw those doubts out quickly sharpening her gaze. “Now, Lillian!” She stepped forward.

 

Lex put up his hand blocking Lena’s approach but with his other pushed Lillian away slightly as well. “You don’t understand, Lena.”

 

Lena could see the glint in his eye glowing. Quick as he reached out to disarm her, Lena pulled the trigger whilst pushing Lillian back against the wall. As Lex surged Superman burst through the window sweeping up Lillian. Lex’s movements slowed as he flung himself towards her the drugs kicking in. Lena quickly used his momentum to turn him around and hold his hands behind his back. Her head snapped up as Superman reproached.

 

“Now, Loren!” She called out desperately, her breath catching as the suit wrapped around her once more. It swept her up, straight past Superman who stopped in his tracks bewildered. He shook his head and drifted quickly towards Lex, who was trying to worm his way out of the restraints Lena had secured on him. However, the Knockout had rendered Lex devoid of energy and somewhat sleepy, causing his arrest to be simpler than anticipated.

 

As they pulled up into the air, Lena immediately saw Superman hovering out of the building looking for them below. “Loren please tell me that there’s a stealth mode and we’re not a giant flying metal target,” She cried out.

 

“Stealth mode initiated.” Loren replied. “We have camouflage exteriors and a lead lining with a side of silence bullets.”

 

“Did you really have to play the pink panther theme as you did that?” Lena gasped as she could feel the breath she was holding finally let out. She raised her hand as if to wipe the sweat from her brow, jumping as she heard metal clashing against itself. “Right. I’m inside a robot and am controlling said robot,” Lena chastised herself. “How the hell do I wipe this sweat of!?” The suit grew in response giving Lena the space to remove her arm from the suit’s sleeve, and raised her hand up to wipe away the moisture. “Thanks.” She muttered.

 

“It’s no problem Ms. Lutho-“

 

“Is that Lana!?” Lena gasped as she watched Superman sweep someone up and throw them over his shoulder. “We need to help her! Loren what can we do-“

 

“L- Lena,” came a crackling voice through her speaker. “He- help L... Lana please,” Lex said before the signal died.

 

“Lex!” Lena cried out smashing her palm against her display. “Lex! Can you hear me!?” She cried out desperately. She shoved her arm back into its mesh metal sleeve and quickly swiped down picking Lana out of Superman’s arms, and shoving Superman backwards as they kicked off him, using the force to accelerate away.

 

Lena watched as Superman went tumbling over the side of the building only to be thrown over it again. Her heart seemed to patter violently against her rib cage as her grip on Lana loosened.

 

A figure jumped up on top of the roof following Superman. The thump caused panic in Lena and Lana slipped from her grasp. Lena dived desperately after, whilst the figure turned as if in slow motion to face Lena. “Go!” She cried out.

 

Lena looked up briefly to see a golden rope wisp at her. Its flick caught Lana under her, and stopped them both. Somehow, it kept them both afloat midair, and carefully put Lana back in Lena’s arms.

 

Wonder Woman caught Lena’s eye and held her steady with her lasso. “Were you part of this?”

 

“I didn’t want anyone to die!” Lena found herself shouting in desperation, startling herself at her honest revelation. “I don’t know what’s happening! I didn’t know Lex was- I... I don’t know” A sob wrecked through Lena’s body, her truth and confusion suddenly overwhelming.

 

“Go!” Wonder Woman urged, letting them loose and turning her attention back on Superman. “Get her to safety,” she said, but Lena wasn’t sure who she was talking to.

 

In the distance, a figure in grey cloaks watched from above as Lena sped away. Kara let the hood fall back as Lena stopped at LuthorCorp, laying Lana on a table immediately checking for signs of damage. Lena’s eyes snapped up as a red light fizzled down from sky, splitting it apart for such a fleeting moment that Lena simply convinced herself that it was the shock kicking in. Her back hit the table that Lana was on, and she slid to the ground holding her hand.

 

“Loren... r- run a full diagnostic scan on the both of us, please,” she whispered in laboured breaths as she clutched her ribs. “I just really need to close my eye-” Lena passed out, exhausted and confused.

 

Below her Kara lay in the rubble ready to shove her assailant off before she heard their voice. “Zeus sends his summons,” the voice said. A hand attached to her arm and Kara rose as it helped hoist her up. She barely caught a glimpse of the attacker’s face before she was pulled into a crushing hug, wrapped up as if her life was dependent on it. “I’m sorry Kara.”

 

“Alex...” Kara whispered out, desperately clutching back. “W- what j... what just happened!?”

 

“We need to go Kara.” Alex whispered as she shouldered more of Kara’s weight. “I’ll explain it all later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can probably answer some of your questions curiouscat.me/thisavros
> 
> The song is In The End by the Black Veiled Brides. It's some pretty angsty stuff


	3. Deserters (And Other Unlikely Heroes)

Kara felt herself get heavier in Alex’s arms, as she lost control. Her vision swirled and her stomach dropped as she fell back into Alex.

 

“W-why?” She managed to strangle out as she grasped at Alex’s shirt. “I- I don’t wan... want to go,” she groaned as a headache split her stubbornness. “Alex... A- please,” she begged.

 

“It’s going to be okay,” Alex, sighed biting hard on the inside of her cheek, the sight of Kara struggling tearing her apart.

 

Alex moved to reach into her back pocket hesitantly, drawing out an InterRealm device. She watched as Kara’s head fell against her lap, her eye closing softly. “No! No Kara, stay awake,” Alex called out desperately. Alex groaned, letting her head fall back as Kara let out a soft snore. 

 

“A demigod using the InterRealm with a knocked out goddess is not exactly... subtle,” a voice called out. “Diana will notice...”

 

Alex dropped Kara without a second thought, whipping around as she drew her sword. Her sword arm angled, her body snapped into stance in the blink of an eye.

 

Athena stood with her back to them, looking up at LuthorCorp.

 

Alex gritted her teeth not lowering her weapon, willing to stand up even to a goddess for her sister. “How did you find us?”

 

“I mean you no harm.” Athena spoke simply turning to face them, her hands clasped behind her. “Perhaps I can give you a lift to Olympus? Sounding the alarms may not be the smartest idea. I have a feeling Zeus isn’t in the best spirits if he’s summoned Lieutenant Kara,” she motioned to Kara.

 

“He should have called for you, General,” Alex leered, referring to Athena, not stopping for a second to reconsider her current stance against a goddess.

 

Athena bit her lip, not arguing, simply looking pointedly at Alex.

 

“Fine, I could use your help,” Alex admitted as she lowered the sword, sheathing it un the process. “I had to drug Kara because she wouldn’t come to Olympus willingly. Obviously, a unconscious goddess would raise alarms both for Diana and in Olympus-“

 

“-What mess have the two of you gotten into this time?” Athena interrupted as she walked over to Kara, cradling her head before hoisting the rest of her up. 

 

Alex shook her head ignoring Athena as she walked over and took Kara’s hand into her own.

 

“We need to hurry,” Athena said sharply her gaze snapping to the building above them, where Wonder Woman had just landed.

 

Alex whispered, “I’ll use the InterRealm and follow after you. Two gods at once is risky, adding a demigod even a minor one at that-“

 

“Good plan, soldier,” Athena nodded approvingly, shifting Kara’s full weight into her arms.

 

“You may be General of the Olympian army, but I am not you soldier.”

 

Athena nodded without dispute, “you’re loyal to my Lieutenant. I could ask for nothing more.”

 

With that, they phased away and Alex cursed up at the gods for not making her powerful enough for the job. Demigods in recent years had been given less and less freedom in their travels to and from Olympus. The InterRealm acted as a monitoring device, now needed to assist any demigod or otherwise mortal beings’ travel to the city of gods. It was immigration under Zeus, who was so scared of his own creation-

 

Alex quickly refocused her thoughts as she saw Wonder Woman looking around suspiciously. She blended quickly into the shadows, and swiftly scaled her way up the building.

 

Diana dropped down into Lena’s office in the Luthor Corp building, her senses seemingly malfunctioning. The Greek gods no longer existed, but sometimes she would sense inexplicable presences. She walked on the pads of her feet, light and swift up to the door, pausing to look around for the hooded hero she had sent after Lena, only to be met with the scientist gasping lightly, her back against the desk.

 

“Ms Luthor,” she called out worried, now sure that her senses were just fried due to stress. Olympians no longer existed and she had to learn to accept that her trauma was following her.

 

Lena’s eyes flickered open, and she met Wonder Woman’s hesitant gaze. “Ah. So hero duty comes in shifts,” she smiled lightly, not fully reaching her eyes. All Wonder Woman could see past the battered exterior was the cold and the dark. “I-” Lena swallowed harshly, “I ran a full diagnostic. S- La... Lana has two bruised ribs, one broken and a bump on the back of her head. I couldn’t wake her up...”

 

“It’s going to be fine Ms Luthor,” Wonder Woman stepped forward cradling Lana into her arms. “You’ve done well. I’ll get Lana to the hospital.”

 

“Thank you,” Lena hoisted herself up with a light grunt. She reached over cradling Lana’s face in her hands, pressing a shaky kiss to her forehead. “Whatever Lex did, she doesn’t deserve to pay for it.” Her voice quivered. “She has a child, Wonder Woman,” Lena looked up meeting Wonder Woman’s piercing eyes. “Whatever the price may be, I’ll pay it. Please just get her to the hospital. She’s family.”

 

“Are you going to be okay, Ms Luthor?” Wonder Woman asked. “I will return for you.”

 

Lena looked on, gratefully, but still shook her head. “Don’t worry about me.” Lena laughed lightly moving away from them and tapping at her computer. “I’ve left two troublesome idiots in the basement and I need to take care of them.”

 

Wonder Woman winced at the wording.

 

“Too soon?” Lena laughed almost apologetically. She looked away from the superhero and punched a code onto her keyboard bringing up the cameras in her lab where Jack and Veronica were both sulking, eyes glued to the television screen watching the news anxiously. “Loren? Ease the lockdown please,” Lena spoke bringing her hand up to her ear, grinning as she saw Jack and Veronica visibly loose the tension from their postures as the alarms turned off, and the lights clicked back to stark white.

 

Wonder Woman scanned her surroundings suspiciously, “Loren?” She asked.

 

Lena tapped by her ear. “Computerised assistant.” She laughed gently. She shifted to the side of the table, to pick up Lana’s purse, riffling through it. She picked out an ID, and set it on the table in front of the superhero. “Can you take her to the Luthor wing, and sign her in under the name Arias please? I will call ahead. She never officially changed her last name to Luthor, apart from in the press. It would do her some good to have some anonymity in time like this. I’ll ensure her daughter is secure and safe.”

 

“Right away, Ms Luthor.” Wonder Woman nodded. “Before I take your leave is there any way to contact you?”

 

“I’m sure if you wanted to find me you could,” Lena let out cryptically. She shook her head looking down. “With the way Superman was acting, as if out of vengeance and not justice... I can’t risk staying here.”

 

“He had no right,” Wonder Woman nodded understandingly. “You had it handled, and he shouldn’t have caused a scene.”

 

“He’s your compatriot; I’m surprised you would critique him so...”

 

“There are standards we should all be held to.” Wonder Woman swallowed hard, “I can only value the courage it takes for you to hold us to them. Never forget that Ms Luthor.” She said as she looked up and raced away.

 

Lena bit her lip and nodded lightly, taking just a moment, to breathe fully after all the commotion that had ensued.

 

“Jack and Veronica are on their way up.” Loren’s voice came through. “It was quite entertaining to watch them figure out that the doors have been unlocked this entire time.”

 

“Perhaps the silencing of the alarms tipped them off?”

 

“Perhaps. Maybe we should have kept them on then.” Loren sassed back.

 

Lena shook her head. “You’re something else, Loren,” she said as she reached in and took the earpiece out.

 

“Lena!” Jack cried out as they stepped through the elevator. “What’s going on!? We watched the news. You-“

 

“I need you to do a quick check up. Scans of my injuries are already on the monitor,” Lena interrupted.

 

“Lena... I’m not a doctor, perhaps we should go to the hospital.”

 

“I agree with the halfwit on this one,” Veronica walked in after him, her words harsh, but her tone soft and her gaze worried.

 

Lena clenched her first adamantly ignoring Veronica. “We’re better than doctors Jack. I just need a second opinion.”

 

Jack nodded hesitantly, scanning over the information on the monitor. “We need to wrap your ribs, ice your ankle, and you likely have a concussion.”

 

Lena nodded. “Okay. Those are easy fixes.”

 

Veronica clenched her jaw not taking Lena’s disregard lightly. “Well if you had listened to me, and not gone out there-“

 

“I don’t have to do as you tell me.” Lena gritted her teeth. “And I certainly don’t appreciate you going behind my back.”

 

“Sometimes you just have to understand that people know better.”

 

“No one can know better.” Lena looked up watching Veronica leave. “I get to make my own mistakes.” Her chest ached watching the elevator doors close behind Veronica, but they were both too stubborn to handle this any better.

 

“Come on, Jack.” Lena sighed. “Call ahead, we’re picking Ruby up. She’ll be sacred and won’t know what’s going on.”

 

“Where are we going?”

 

“We’re getting her and her mother to safety. Whatever it takes. Then I take care of my brother.”

 

∙†∙

 

Alex let out a breath she didn’t realise she was holding in, as Wonder Woman took off. Hesitantly, she brought out the InterRealm, a simple stone to any mortal, but a cross realm transporter to anyone who knew better. She clutched it in her hand, closing her fingers around it as she phased through after Kara and Athena.

 

Alex found herself on one knee as she blinked and her eyes fluttered open.

 

Around her wispy white spread far as they eye could see and around the edges, powder blues layered in seamlessly. Underneath her, a rustic stone led away, turning lightly, imperfectly without pattern, a design choice that had taken Alex aback upon her first visit to Olympus. The city seemingly painted in the distance, where the lonely path met the slopes of Olympus, where nothingness met grandeur, and the path wound around the city, meeting the pantheon at the Center of the city.

 

Alex looked around sharply, hoping not to see Athena and a drugged Kara out in the open. Distance and time worked differently in Olympus, and where once the city looked painted upon the horizon, the town had rapidly come into view. Aromas of sweet nectar and ambrosia rolled through the pitter-patter of daily life, wafting with the comfort of a freshly baked loaf of bread. Alex breathed out in relief, seeing no sign of Athena or Kara. As she maneuvered her way through the trickle of minor gods and high-ranking mythical creatures, she was careful to avoid the Olympian Court, which rose from the center of the city. Behind the building that split the sky, were residences separated from the town, which spilt over the other side.

 

The split came with the initial cobblestone separating gently at each plot and residence. Alex contemplated going to Athena’s door, but knew better, walking up the path to Aphrodite’s door instead. As she raised her hand to knock the door swung open and Athena pulled Alex in, a grumpy look on her face.

 

“What’s wrong? Is she okay!?” Alex felt her heart rate increase rapidly.

 

“Aphrodite isn’t here.”

 

“You haven’t exactly been around much,” Alex let out a sigh of relief, admonishing her nerves as she shrugged off the bag she was holding from her shoulders. “Things have changed.”

 

“Did you... did you knock at my house first?”

 

Alex shook her head walking up to Kara set up on the cushions on the ground. She brought out some Nectar, beginning to tip it between Kara’s lips, when Athena stopped her.

 

“It’ll wake her up too suddenly. You want her to wake up naturally or we could have a disaster on our hands.”

 

“It won’t be long until Zeus realises we’ve phased here, and he is not a patient man. He won’t accept Kara sleeping as an excuse-“

 

“I’m here Alex.” Athena’s hand came to rest on Alex’s shoulder. Though her grip was tight, it was a comfort to Alex. “Zeus will excuse Kara if I’m here.”

 

“You haven’t been here for centuries. Millenniums if I am not mistaken.”

 

Athena sighed. “I have been, but not publicly. The events following the silent tr-“

 

“The Silent Trial.” Alex interrupted. “We’ve all heard the stories but the one thing they all have in common is that you left.”

 

Athena sat back against a cushion pouring two glasses of nectar, diluted in wine, handing one to Alex. “Has Kara ever talked about her trial?”

 

Alex shook her head lightly, accepting the cup. “No...” she chewed gently on the inside of her cheek “do you think she had to do... the same-“

 

“I don’t think so,” Athena cut in quickly. “Don’t put too much faith in the stories. My trial was designed for the circumstance. The god of war against the goddess-“

 

“-and when Ares didn’t become Zeus’ general he began to go mad from there.”

 

“My position came at too steep a price, especially considering I never wanted it.”

 

“What could possibly have been horrid enough to lead you to making good with Poseidon?”

 

“What could have led you to leaving your mother Selene, to become a huntress under Artemis?” Athena challenged.

 

“Eliza. She goes by Eliza now. And if she doesn’t want to live as an immortal it is her choice as much as it was yours.”

 

Athena nodded, sipping at her wine. “Fell in love with a mortal and her duties one by one slipped to Artemis, alongside her only daughter.”

 

“She has two daughters.” Alex looked on at Kara fondly. “Our time in the mortal realm she has taken Kara in.”

 

Athena shook her head and put her wine down in favour of examining Kara. “There’s a prophecy.” The words slipped out in a whisper from between her lips. “Zeus called us all here because... the prophecy is the first in a long time, and has only been heard once. The fates refuse to repeat it until the heroes of the quest find them. The problem is...”

 

Alex looked on expectantly. “There’s a quest and there’s a hero. Maybe the fates are just bored.”

 

Athena laughed despite herself, her eye glinting for a mere second. “It’s not that simple Alexandra. For starters, the fates have only recited the prophecy once, and it speaks of the Titans.”

 

“So we talk to Atlas. We get Hades to check on Tartarus. And we don’t make any sudden drastic changes.” Alex nodded determinedly. “This whole conference is a mistake.” Athena furrowed her eyebrows, meeting Alex’s determined gaze. Alex bit the inside of her cheek as she continued speaking with Athena’s silent invitation. “The titans have remained secure with the current precautionary measures. I’ve watched enough TV, to know that prophecies only really start kicking in when the unknowing heroes make mistakes while attempting to decode their destiny.”

 

“Like the hero accepting the quest, triggers the events?”

 

“On a way. Say the hero decides to save a family member from a secondary villain, and so complies with the demand to the retrieve a key to revive the primary villain. But the secondary villain betrays their end of the bargain, and the primary villain is finally brought to life.”

 

Athena chuckled lightly, the corners of her lips finally pulling up and a smile washing over her expression. “There is a reason I liked you Alexandra.” She shook her head as if fondly. “But this is life. Not mortal pastime entertainment. Destiny has never fully been understood. If I’m being honest, my research on destiny has lead me only to more queries, and I am supposed to be the intellectual leader of the gods.”

 

Alex shrugged. “I’m just saying.” She pushed back a strand of hair from Kara’s face. “You should lend some of that intellect to Zeus. His army has not been rallied in a long time. And if he’s not aware, his General and Lieutenant-General are both at odds with the general Olympian populace.”

 

Athena nods swallowing sharply. “She should be waking soon,” she alerts Alex noticing Kara’s fingers moving. It should be a couple of-“

 

They gasped as the world stretched around them, suddenly in a state of flux. Their surroundings dissolved into ashes as the colours floated away.

 

Alex came to, gasping for breath as she stumbled over herself. Her hand clutched at the pommel of the sword, drawing it as she stood up and scanned her surroundings. As she processed the open space, the golden detailing on the walls, and then a throne, she dropped her sword immediately and fell to one knee, her head bowed.

 

She was in Zeus’ throne room. 

 

They had been summoned, phased into the Olympian Court. The hall felt endless. The ceiling, far above them sparkled lightly as if more brilliant than the open sky itself on rolling hills, past horizon points where it meets the sea.

 

Athena remained standing in front of Zeus on the throne.

 

“General Pallas Athena.” Zeus called out. “On the grounds of treason, I order you to arrest Lieutenant-General Kara.”

 

Zeus had needed a superior to Kara, for the arrest, resulting in his need for Athena’s presence. Athena set her hand down gently, resting her palm against the hilt of her sword. She swallowed hard, and fought to hold Zeus’ gaze, struggling against looking at Alex. Alex was sure to have remained kneeling, but Athena was familiar with Alex’s temper in matters regarding Kara, and at any minute, Alex could spark. Athena settled for a diplomatic answer, not moving at all to complete the arrest. “She is neither in a conscious state to appeal the arrest, nor have you stated an appointment for a trial in front the Olympian court.”

 

Silence.

 

Then crackling.

 

Zeus’ lightning came alive around them, spitting at them. Zeus shot forward in his throne, and anger flashed through his eyes. “SHE WILL HAVE NO TRIAL!” Zeus roared, his words dripping with rage. “YOU WILL NOT QUESTION ME.” Zeus rose out of his seat, his lighting bolt drawn and the court entirely still, silent around them.

 

Athena stepped forward, carefully placing her foot down, remaining calm in face of Zeus’ anger. “You summoned us in regards to the prophecy. What grounds does the court state fit to arrest a high ranking member of my army?” She challenged Zeus.

 

“The Olympian, army.” Zeus’ voice rumbled. As Athena and Zeus remained focus on one another Alex stole a glance at Kara, on the floor beside her. A fingertip away. “36 mortal years ago, The Lieutenant deserted the Olympian army following the completion of their trial.”

 

“Many...” Athena grit her teeth, “are guilty of the same.”

 

Alex swallowed hard, knowing that no other god would dare question Zeus. Athena was referring to her own refuge sought in the mortal realm, where she had resided for thousands of years. Watching civilisations rise and burn. Living amongst the people, but never returning to Zeus.

 

“What agenda have you against my Lieutenant?”

 

“A few moments ago. Lieutenant-General Kara, daughter of Ares, brought on a civil war that will reach every corner of the mortal realm. Her presence fuelled the mortal Lex Luthor’s crusade, a threat to the safety of our subjects.”

 

“She did not directly engage in the conflict.” Athena stated, vehement. “She is not responsible-“

 

“Ares’... presence in the mortal realm once cost us greatly. It almost caused Diana, Princess of Themyscira, to discover the continued existence of our realm. His daughter’s presence in the mortal realm therefore has caused the begging of this civil war.” Zeus stepped forward, walking down the stairs of his throne and towards Athena. He sheathed his lighting bolt and stopped in front of her.

 

Athena felt his breath hitting her cheek, hot and irregular. He inhaled shortly and let out the air in a patternless manner. Athena observed the way in which his breath seemed... calculated. Seemingly this increased awareness led Athena to conclude that his focus indicated his reserve, regarding entering Athena’s personal space. Weakness. 

 

In a split second Athena twirled into him whilst flinging a small object towards Alex, who’s focus snapped up in time to reach out her hand to grab it, and with the other hand took Kara’s in her own. The world around them dissolved once more. Silence for a split second before they were both thrown violently.

 

Alex ran towards Kara who was finally waking up. “Al- Alex?” Kara croaked.

 

“Where is Clark?” Alex asked desperately. “Zeus will not risk accelerating the Lex situation, and will not interfere if we manage to get at close as possible-“

 

“Zeus!? Lex!? Wh... what are you talking about Alex.” Kara shot up groaning as she clutched her head, pain shooting through it. “And I swear to Olympus, if you say ‘I can explain’ or anything remotely like that I will throw you into space!”

 

Alex stopped. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, their eyes locked as she kneeled down beside her sister. “I... I can explain?” She let out weakly almost a question, Kara responding with a swift punch in the shoulder. “I deserved that.” Alex nodded accepting when Kara pulled her in for a desperate hug. “Let’s get you out of here.”

 

“I want pizza.” Kara nodded determinedly as she phased the pair of them to Alex’s apartment in National City. “And potstickers.”

 

“How about an all you can eat buffet while you’re at it?” Alex grumbled as she helped Kara on the couch.

 

“I said feed me, not sass me,” Kara groaned from where she had smashed her face into the pillow, facing the TV, as she scrolled through Netflix.

 

“I’ve already ordered,” Alex rolled her eyes, assuring Kara as she came over with two cups of tea. She tutted at Kara, who raised her legs for Alex to slip under. As Alex leaned back against the couch, sipping on her tea, she explained what had happened to Kara, who kept unnaturally silent. “What’s on your mind?” Alex asked.

 

“What if it is my fault?”

 

Alex shook her head firmly placing the cup down before taking Kara’s hands in her own. “Well then you be Kara Danvers for a little while. Keep your head down and live your life. You deserve that.”

 

“I deserve to be arrested. Zeus is not going to stop coming after me.”

 

Alex shook her head, running a hand through her sister’s hair comfortingly. “I would take on the King of the gods for you…,” she whispered.

 

Kara’s eyes fluttered. She looked at Alex from her place on the couch through her lashes. “I’m sorry you’re caught in between this. I know you only took me to Olympus because of your orders from Artemis…” Kara clenched her jaw and snapped her eyes shut. “You probably will have to report to Artemis soon, and this all…”

 

“None of this matters Kara.” Alex cut her off firmly. “What matters is you and I, having sister’s night. It does not matter that you are Ares’ daughter, or I am Selene’s. Olympus can burn for all I care, but Zeus will not put a single finger on you. You have never spread an ounce of Ares’ violence, and this world is not suffering because of you… it’s a better place with you in it.”

 

“Krypton burnt…” Kara let out in a breath too soft for Alex to hear. Her firmly shuteyes watered, but she opened her eyes determinedly and smiled facing Alex. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too, bug.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a hard time updating frequently because editing takes wayyyyy longer than writing. If anyone can help me edit, it would be much appreciated. 
> 
> If you have any questions hit me up at curiouscat.me/thisavros and twitter @thisavros1
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated, they help me improve and motivate my writing! <3


End file.
